Trevor's Trailer
|style = Trailer |occupants = Trevor Philips Michael De Santa (temporarily) Patricia Madrazo (temporarily) |unlocked = Mr. Philips |garage = Two vehicles |location=Zancudo Avenue, Sandy Shores, Blaine County |game=V |appearances=''Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online'' }} Trevor's trailer is a safehouse featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Description Located on a barren lot at Zancudo Avenue at the north-east of Sandy Shores, this trailer serves as Trevor Philips' primary residence. The smallest of the game's available safehouses, the interior is divided into three sections: a large living area which takes up the majority of the trailer; consisting of a table (with a crate of Pißwasser beer on top of it), a countertop, a working television and radio (which is tuned to Los Santos Rock Radio), a small bedroom at the rear where Trevor's wardrobe and bed are located (another television can be found in this room, however it cannot be used because the screen is smashed), and a miniature toilet cubicle with shower facilities, opposite the front door, which contains a health pack. Other items including a calendar (which is open at the month of August), a poster of the model Hailey Downs, Mollis and Lax to the Max pills and a rolled-up sock (which is used by Trevor to huff gas) can be found around the trailer. The outside of the trailer has a prefabricated patio leading up to the main entrance, while on the opposite side, is a cluttered two-car garage with a driveway leading onto Marina Drive. The trailer is very untidy, but goes through various stages of cleanliness as the story progresses. Following the murder of Johnny Klebitz, The Lost MC ransack the trailer in retaliation. Following Trevor's kidnapping of Patricia Madrazo, he, Patricia and Michael hide in the trailer, and Patricia spends her captivity tidying it up. By the time she leaves, the trailer is practically spotless, but quickly reverts back to its untidy state, and cockroaches can be seen in the enhanced version of the game. A still can sometimes be found on the west side with Ron operating it. This can appear when switching to Trevor or when approaching the trailer while playing as any of the three protagonists. If playing as Trevor, there will be dialogue relating to needing to remain independent of the liquor companies. Notable Occupants *Trevor Philips *Michael De Santa (Caida Libre - Monkey Business) *Patricia Madrazo (Caida Libre - Monkey Business) Vehicles *Trevor's Bodhi * Michael's Premier (Minor Turbulence-Monkey Business) * Ron's Blazer (after the campaign is completed, and only if option B or C is chosen) *Player's choice vehicle (must be stored inside Trevor's garage) Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Mr. Philips *Nervous Ron *Friends Reunited *Minor Turbulence *Predator *Derailed ;Strangers And Freaks Missions *Mrs. Philips ;GTA Online *Romance Isn't Dead *Turbine Carbine *Lost My Mind *Crystal Clear Out *Method in the Madness *Chopper Tail *Potshot *Dirt Road *Close Action GTA Online Heists * Series A - Bikers Glitches *If the player stores any bike or motorcycle in the garage, these vehicles will eventually move to the left side of the garage. If the player has stored two bikes in the garage, they will be unable to access one of them as they will both be too close together. This will require the player to remove one of the bikes from the garage to access the other, before replacing the other one back in the garage. Gallery Trailer.jpg TrevorsTrailer-GTAV-Trashed.png|The trailer, after The Lost MC ransack it. TrevorTrailerBed-GTAV.png Trevors trailer bed (made).jpg TrevorsTrailer-GTAV-cleaned.jpg|The trailer, after Patricia Madrazo cleans it. MichealChairGTAVPostMeltdown.jpg|Michael sitting outside the Trailer during his exile from Los Santos. Trevors_Trailer_GTAVpc_Rons_Still.png|The still in the yard. Trevors_Trailer_GTAVpc_FootFlush.png|Trevor trying to flush the foot. Trivia *Although Trevor is the owner of the property, he receives frequent unannounced visits from Ron. He can often be found hanging around the trailer's yard and bemoaning his perpetual sad, paranoiac state. He will often be seen shooting a gun as target practice, though walking in front of Ron while he does this causes no damage. Ron can also sometimes be found inside the trailer, where he may be interacted with. If Trevor enters the trailer, Ron will try to explain a new conspiracy theory he learned of. *This is the only safehouse (and garage) that can be used by two different protagonists and Michael De Santa temporarily moves in during part of the game. Franklin is the only protagonist who cannot enter the trailer. *If Michael shoots or fires rockets at his trailer when he lives there, he'll still get a call or text by Trevor telling him to stop. If Franklin shoots or fires rockets even when Michael is living here, it will always be Trevor calling/texting Franklin to stop. *If the player visits Trevor's trailer as a different protagonist, they can sometimes see Trevor outside his garage with a bottle of whisky, drunk and throwing Grenades, inside taking a dump on his toilet or laying on his bed. The player cannot interact with Trevor whilst he is doing these things. If the player switches to Trevor whilst he is throwing grenades, the bottle of whisky will be gone and he will sober up. When Michael is living in the trailer, he can sometimes be found chatting with Patricia inside the trailer. Similarly, he also cannot be interacted with. If the player is playing as Michael and sees Trevor laying on his bed, he will tell Michael to go away. If Michael sees Trevor taking a dump, he either complains about his constipation or just moans. *Despite technically being held hostage, Patricia Madrazo may occasionally be found outside the trailer, tending the garden. There may also be occasions where she isn't present at all, though Trevor and Michael do not seem concerned by this. *In one of the character switch scenes involving Trevor, he can be found trying to flush a foot inside the trailer's toilet. The scene is depicted in the GTA V gameplay Trailer when they introduce Trevor, albeit with a different performance. In the video, he is cursing and making a mess trying to flush the foot, in the game he just stomps it in and says "bye bye foot". He might alternatively shout "Flush for fuck's sake"! *All cars that are stored in the garage will become dirty over time, even after leaving them to be repaired. The closest way to clean them is by going to the Los Santos Customs on Route 68. *From the outside, it can be seen that the trailer is longer towards the west side than the interior dimensions show. This is because of an extra compartment of the trailer beyond Trevor's bedroom, which would be accessible only from an exterior door further down from the main entrance. This could possibly be a small space reserved for Wade or storage. However, the player is unable to access it themselves. Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V